Jax's Act
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Guilt is not Adam's friend and when his little sister gets hurt on his watch, guilt leads him to somewhere he doesn't want to be. As always Jax really doesn't help matters much. Warning: Spanking. Thanks as always for being my beta itsmecoon, and happy birthday way late :)


Adam had never felt so guilty in his life. He knew better than to leave the six-year-old twins to their own devices, but he had to take care of the labor dispute at the lumberyard. A part of him hoped his father would understand, while another wanted the man to take him out to the barn and whip him until he begged for mercy.

How could one day change so many things? Adam leaned his head against the wall and sighed. He knew the answer to that, more than most. His life changed each time he lost a mother and now there was a possibility that he could lose his little sister as well. He knew if something happened to Jax, he would never forgive himself and he was sure that his father wouldn't forgive him either. His thoughts were interrupted with Joe's small voice,

"Adam, it's my fault. I tied the swing to the rafter in the hayloft and I told her to do it."

"No Little Joe, it's my fault for leaving you alone," Adam said firmly.

"But you told us to stay in the house and we didn't listen," Joe argued.

"You never listen," Adam said softly.

Joe gave him a small smile and said,

"Maybe we should start listening, huh?"

"Yeah little brother, I'd really love that," Adam said pulling the little boy into a hug.

"Do you think Jax is going to be ok?" Joe asked.

"I hope so. I really really hope so."

"When's Pa getting back? You know she's gonna want Pa when she wakes up," Joe said. His way of saying the he wanted his Pa too without sounding like a baby.

"Hop Sing sent word so I'm sure he'll be here soon."

A few hours later Dr. Martin came out and asked,

"Any word from Ben?"

"No sir," Adam answered before asking, "How is she?"

"She's awake, but I have to warn you she's suffering from amnesia. She doesn't know who I am or who she is. Her general knowledge seems to be intact though, so she can walk and talk. So, I believe it's only temporary, but I won't know for sure until I do a few more tests."

"Adam, what's amnesia?" Joe asked.

"It's where someone doesn't remember important stuff like who they are and who the people that love them are," Adam said trying to stay both calm and brave, he was seventeen for goodness sakes. He really couldn't handle any of this.

"She won't know me?" Joe asked in alarm.

Dr. Martin got down to Joe's level and said,

"I honestly don't know, Little Joe."

"But she has to remember me! I'm her twin, we've been together for forever," Joe said with tears in his eyes.

"She's still your twin Little Joe. She's just having a hard time remembering things. Give her time and her memory should come back," Dr. Martin said giving his son's best friend a hug.

"Should? Not will. Adam, you have to fix her!" Joe yelled as the big crocodile tears escaped and started to run down his face.

"We will, don't worry Little Joe, it's going to be ok," Adam said picking the little boy up and pulling him into a hug, trying hard not to cry himself.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Ben couldn't believe how long it was taking the stage to get back from Carson City. He'd won the contracts yesterday, but at what cost? He knew better than to leave the twins with Adam, but he wouldn't have been able to concentrate if he had brought them with him. The two were a handful on a good day, but with the hard winter they were having, they were absolutely bouncing off the walls. He took Hoss with him so Adam wouldn't have too much on his plate. Maybe Adam could've used the back up this one time.

The entire way he kept wondering what had actually happened. How did Jax fall out of the hayloft? What were they doing up there in the first place? He never allowed them up there and Adam knew it. Where in the devil was Adam when this happened? He had told the foreman to take care of everything, so that Adam could concentrate on the twins. That boy had a lot of explaining to do, as did his twins.

He looked at the little boy sitting next to him and sighed. Hoss hadn't said a word since the first telegram arrived.

"How are you doing, son?"

"Is Jax gonna be ok?" Hoss asked softly.

"I hope so," Ben said honestly not wanting to give the boy false hope.

Hoss was quiet for a few minutes before he turned again toward his father with his eyes full of tears.

"It's my fault Pa."

"How could this possibly be your fault? You were in Carson City with me."

"Remember when you told me not to put up a swing in the hayloft last week?"

"Yes."

Ben remembered that conversation vividly. The boy had made a swing out of an old round piece of wood. According to Hoss the Mason boys had one in their loft that they swung on. He told Hoss that it was too dangerous and that under no uncertain terms was he allowed to put a swing up in the loft.

"Well I did and I let the twins swing on it," Hoss said looking at his feet.

"So you disobeyed me and led your younger siblings into danger?" Ben asked trying to keep his rising temper. He was going absolutely crazy not knowing what was going on with his injured baby girl.

"Yes sir, but I took it down before we left and I made them swear that they wouldn't go up there, so I thought it was ok," Hoss said full on crying now.

Ben pulled the twelve-year-old into a hug and said,

"While we will talk about your disobedience once everything is said and done, I promise, what happened to Jax was not your fault. The twins disobeyed me by going into the loft in the first place. They know better."

Hoss just nodded his head and leaned into his strong father's arms.

When they finally made it to town, Ben and Hoss scrambled into Dr. Martin's. Joe threw himself into his father's arms the second he walked in the door. Ben lifted the boy and held him tight. He noticed quickly that his baby boy was crying hard.

"She…doesn't…remember…me," Joe sobbed.

"It's going to be alright son. Take a deep breath for me," Ben said holding his son tighter and dropping a kiss on his messy black hair. The second Joe calmed down; he set the boy down next to Hoss. "Hoss, why don't you take Little Joe out for a walk."

"Can't I see Jax?" Hoss asked.

"In a little while. Go on son, do as I say," Ben said as Dr. Martin walked into the room. "How's my little girl doing?"

"As you already know she has a very hard head. With that being said, she has a concussion and seems to be suffering from amnesia."

"Is it permanent?" Ben asked in alarm.

"No, I feel once the swelling goes down, her memories will be returned."

"Besides that, how is she doing?"

"For flying off a swing from the hayloft, she is doing extraordinarily well. She didn't break any bones, which is extremely surprising. From what I understand she fell at least two stories at a high rate of speed. According to Little Joe, she jumped down from the third loft to gain speed and flew out of the loft's window, the swing's rope loosened and she fell."

Ben sat down, put his head in his hands, and sighed,

"I can't lose anyone else Paul. Marie is barely in the ground and now I've almost lost her baby girl. How do I keep them safe, when they insist on putting themselves in danger?"

Paul sat next to his friend and placed his hand on the strong man's shoulder before saying,

"Children will throw themselves into danger and it's our job to show them the error of their ways. I know the last ten months have been hard on your family. I can't even imagine what it's like losing a wife let alone three, but you are a strong man and a wonderful father. Just follow your heart and you'll be fine. Look at how wonderful Adam has turned out. Hoss is also a sweet and loving boy. Your twins may be full of mischief, but I know you will rein them in. Jax isn't the first child I have treated with a head injury and I'm sure she'll not be the last."

Ben looked at the man and smiled.

"Come on, let me take you in there and see if seeing her Pa will bring our little Jax back around," Dr. Martin said.

The two men walked into the back. Jax was lying on the bed talking animatedly to Adam. His son looked like he had lost his best friend in the entire world and as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Adam, who's that?" Jax asked grabbing his hand.

"That's our Pa," Adam said in his calm deep voice.

"I don't remember him either," Jax said tears running down her face. "Is he nice like you?"

"Nicer," Adam said giving her a reassuring smile.

Ben walked over to the bed slowly, sat next to his daughter, and said,

"Hi Jacqueline. How are you feeling?"

"Adam, I thought you said my name was Jax?" Jax said.

"It's your nickname," Adam said tiredly.

"I think I like Jax a lot better than I like Jacqueline," Jax said with a nod.

All three men had to smile at that. Some things would never change.

"What do you think about going home this afternoon?" Dr. Martin said.

"Are you coming?" Jax said looking at Adam with pleading eyes.

"I'm your big brother, of course I'm coming home with you," Adam said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Ok."

"You still need to stay in bed," Dr. Martin said.

"Why? My head only hurts a little bit," Jax whined.

"That's because of the headache powders. Which you will still take twice a day and if you argue with your Pa about it, I will come and give it to you in a shot," Dr. Martin said firmly.

Jax frowned but shook her head yes. That night she refused to take the powders so Dr. Martin followed through with his threat and gave her a shot in her butt after swatting it twice. She sure as heck didn't want that to happen again.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

The minute Jax was settled into her bed and asleep, Ben called his boys into the living room to discuss what happened. He was ready to hear the whole story.

"Let's start from the beginning. Where were you that day Adam?"

"Charlie got word that there was a labor dispute going on at the lumber camps, so I went with him to see if I could solve it. I made the twins promise to stay in the house before I left, but they didn't listen. I know you said not to leave them, but I was afraid that we would lose the MacDonnell contract, so I went," Adam said looking down.

"Why didn't you listen to your brother?" Ben asked looking into Little Joe's green eyes.

"We were bored and I remembered about Hoss' swing. I figured we could set it up and swing a couple of times before Adam got home."

_**Flashback:**_

"Promise me that you'll stay inside while I'm gone," Adam said as he climbed up onto Sport.

"We will," Jax said smiling brightly.

"I mean it, if I find out you went out side I'm going to tan your hide."

"Adam, just go already. We'll be ok," Joe said rolling his eyes.

For the first hour the twins kept their promise, playing a couple of games of checkers.

"I'm bored," Jax finally said.

"Hoss left the swing up in the hayloft," Joe said standing up.

"But he took it down," Jax said.

"I can put it back up. It didn't look that hard."

"Let's go."

The twins walked quickly to the barn and climbed up the forbidden ladder. Joe made quick work of tying up the swing before saying,

"I dare you to go first!"

**End Flashback**

"She climbed up the second ladder, like we did with Hoss and jumped. I must not have gotten the rope tied tight enough because it came apart and Jax went flying out of the window," Joe finished tears rolling down his chubby cheeks.

"When I got home, I found a note from Hop Sing saying he rushed Jax into town because she fell out of the hayloft," Adam said.

Ben had contemplated the boys' fates the entire ride back from town. Hoss and Joe deserved a tanning for disobedience, but seeing how badly Jax was hurt as a result, made him wonder if restriction would be enough this one time. Every time he looked at his two youngest boys, he knew they were sorry for what they had done.

"Joseph, Hoss you are both restricted for two months and you will do all of Jax's chores until she has fully recovered," Ben said. "Now head on up to your rooms, I want to talk to Adam."

"Yes sir," they both said walking slowly up the stairs.

The second the younger boys were out of earshot, Adam said,

"Pa, I'm so sorry I left them…"

"Adam, stop. If you're guilty for leaving them, then so am I. What happened was an accident and that's all there is to it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," Ben said getting up and walking towards his desk.

Adam decided he wanted to check on Jax so he started up the stairs. He was stopped by his father's voice,

"Adam, thank you for being there for them and thank you for settling the labor dispute. I honestly wouldn't have the strength for it today."

"You're welcome," Adam said. As he finished his trek into his sister's room, he decided that his father was wrong, it was his fault and he was going to do everything to make it up to not only his father but Jax as well.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

For the next month Jax struggled with her memory. Dr. Martin kept saying that it would take time, but had set up an appointment in San Francisco the following month.

The men in the family babied her like there was no tomorrow. She was allowed to stay up late, her brothers did her chores, and the cherry on top was that she was able to stay home from school. Adam worked with her to make sure she didn't fall behind. She loved every second of it, so as her memory slowly returned, Jax decided that she wouldn't let the family know. She figured she would tell them a few days before San Francisco. But until then she would just enjoy the fun.

While Jax was enjoying herself, Adam's guilt ate at him night and day. This was all his fault and nothing his father said made it any different. Ben watched as his oldest suffered through his guilt. The boy was waiting on his sister left and right and honestly Ben was getting tired of it. He had a feeling that his baby girl was starting to come back around and was going to play this out a little longer. He was sure that if Adam were in his right mind, the boy would've realized that as well.

"Adam, why don't you head into town and see your friend," Ben said one night after dinner. The boy hadn't left the ranch since the incident.

"I need to take care of Jax."

"I think as her father, I can handle it for one night," Ben said giving his son a wry smile.

Adam looked at his father. He would love to go into town, to be honest he really wanted a beer. Not that his father would agree that the seventeen year old should have one.

"If you're sure."

"But I wanted Adam to read me a story before bed," Jax said. She knew she was being a brat, but she didn't have that much longer to be one.

"I can read you a story. Adam needs a break."

"But…"

"Jacqueline," Ben warned.

Jax sat back on settee and pouted.

"I promise to read you one tomorrow," Adam said giving the little girl a hug. Then he leaned in and whispered, "I'll even sneak you an extra cookie tomorrow too."

Jax smiled brightly at that and shook her head yes.

"Hey Jax, wanna learn how to play checkers?" Joe asked.

"Sure," Jax said walking over to the board forgetting all about Adam.

Adam smiled as he rode off the Ponderosa deciding that he would go and get a beer at the Bucket of Blood. His Pa was busy with Jax, so there was no way he would find out. Maybe after a few beers the guilt eating away at his soul would go away.

Three hours and seven beers later Adam was barely able to stand. His guilt had turned quickly to anger when man bumped into him at the bar.

"Watch where you're going!" Adam spat pushing the larger man.

"Little boy, you better apologize quick or I'll be forced to teach you some manners?"

"You bumped into me and it's going to be me teaching the manners tonight," Adam said pulling back his fist and punching the man square in the eye.

The fight was on. Adam coming out a little worse for wear when Sheriff Coffee finally got the two men apart.

"Adam Cartwright, what in the devil are you doing in here? Your Pa will not approve of your drinking and fighting, I promise you that. Mitch, who stated this?" the Sheriff asked.

"Adam did."

"Little boy, your Pa is gonna blister you good," Sheriff Coffee said.

They made it out the door of the bar before Adam vomited.

"Come on son, you can sleep it off in one of my cells."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Ben's anger spiked as each minute passed on the clock. His son knew better than to stay out all hours of the night. Where the devil was that boy? He sighed a breath of relief when he heard a horse coming into the yard. He walked out of the house thinking,

'That boy better have one hell of a story if he doesn't want to be restricted for the next month.'

"Roy, what are you doing all the way out here at this time of night?" Ben said.

"Your eldest decided to drink his weight in beer and start a brawl in the middle of the Bucket of Blood. He's sleeping it off my jail," the Sheriff said giving his friend a smile. "I didn't want you worrying about the boy all night, so I decided to ride out here to let you know."

"Can I pick him up tomorrow?"

"Not sure if he'll want ya too, but I'm not one to stand in the way a fatherly displeasure," the Sheriff said giving Ben a smile. "Don't worry, the boy will be fine. Get a good night of sleep, you've been through a lot in the past few months."

"Thanks. I'll see ya in the morning," Ben said walking back into the house. Adam had a lot of explaining to do in the morning.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Adam woke up with a moan. His head was absolutely killing him. He noticed right away that he wasn't in his own bed. Where was he?

"Hang over isn't worth it, is it boy?" the Sheriff said giving the boy a smile.

Adam sat up quickly and said,

"My Pa has to be worried sick."

"He's not worried, but I would bet he's mighty angry with you right about now. What were you thinking, boy?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Ben said as he walked into the jail.

"Hi Pa," Adam said sheepishly.

"We're waiting," Ben said sitting on a chair next to the Sheriff.

"Can I come out of the cell first?"

"No, you have another hour in the drunk tank," Sheriff Coffee said.

"Yes sir," Adam said putting his head down in shame. How was he going to explain all of this to his father?

"Adam Stoddard Cartwright, get talking. I'm want some answers right now," Ben said harshly.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Jax wandered down to the table and was shocked to see only Joe and Hoss sitting there.

"Where's Pa and Adam?" She asked.

"Father in town with brother," Hop Sing said putting pancakes on the table. "Eat."

The second Hop Sing was gone; Joe looked at his sister and said,

"I heard Pa say Adam was in jail."

"Adam? No way Adam doesn't ever do anything wrong ever. Pa never has to tan Adam," Jax said with confidence. Getting startled looks from both Hoss and Joe.

"How do you know that?" Hoss asked with a touch of anger in his voice.

"I um, I um…"

"How long has your memory been back Jax?" Joe asked angrily.

"Couple of weeks. But come on I was getting away with everything. You woulda done it too," Jax said hoping Joe wouldn't be too angry with her.

"We've been worried sick. Adam especially. I'm telling Pa when he gets home," Hoss said angrily.

"Can't we just say I got it back this morning?" Jax begged.

"No. You tell father or I do," Hop Sing said angrily before either of her brothers could reply.

"Awe Hop Sing, Pa will blister me good," Jax said.

"Number one daughter berry naughty girl. You tell," Hop Sing demanded.

"Yes sir." Jax looked at Joe and Hoss the second that Hop Sing left and asked, "Are you guys mad?"

"Naw, I woulda done the same thing, anything to get outta school and chores," Joe said smiling.

"I feel sorry for ya. Pa's gonna tan ya good," Hoss said giving her a smile. He was extremely happy that his sister was back.

"Do you think Adam's gonna be mad?" Jax said a little apprehensively.

"Oh yeah. He's gonna wanna blister ya too," Hoss said.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Adam sighed and said,

"I know you said it wasn't my fault, but…"

"You've been blaming yourself for Jax," Ben finished shaking his head, "But that doesn't explain why you would go into a bar, drink, and get into a fight. You know I don't condone drinking when your underage. You've seen me blister cowhands for doing the same thing. And fighting? That's not like you one bit."

"I wanted to ease my conscience, so I thought a beer would help."

"And one beer led to the next and to the next, right?" Ben asked.

"Yes sir. Instead of feeling better, I just got angrier and angrier, so when the guy bumped into me I snapped."

"Roy, do you mind giving us a few minutes?"

"Sure. Once you're finished feel free to take him home. I'm going to go and do some rounds," Sheriff Coffee said. He knew exactly what was about to happen and while he agreed with it, he sure as heck didn't want to witness the seventeen year old getting the hide striped off his backside.

The second they were alone, Ben looked at his son as he took off his belt and said,

"I don't know how to get it through your head that Jax's accident wasn't your fault. Maybe some of your guilt will be alleviated with this tanning and the two months restriction you will be facing."

Ben took the keys off the desk and opened the cell door.

"You know the drill by now," Ben said as his son just stood there.

Adam couldn't believe this was happening. They were in the middle of the city jail and he was about to get his butt tanned.

"Pa, someone could walk in," Adam said with a squeak.

"Then we best get on with it," Ben said sitting on the bed.

Adam shook his head no, as he undid his belt and pulled down his pants. As he leaned over his father's firm legs he wondered if maybe this was a good thing and he would feel better after.

But he quickly changed his mind and yelped as the first stripe of the belt collided with his backside. It had been a long time since he was in this position and he remembered quickly why he liked to avoid these situations. Pa could make his backside feel like it was on fire in just a few stripes.

Ben knew his eldest liked to take punishment stoically, but he needed to ensure the guilt was washed away with this tanning, so he decided he would keep on until the boy finally broke down.

Adam really wanted his father to stop. He didn't know how much longer he could take it without begging for mercy.

Ben noticed the small signs of distress his son was showing and decided to attack the boy's sit spots, knowing this would break Adam's resolve. Three swats later.

"Pa…I'm…sorry…" Adam pleaded his resolve finally breaking.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Jax."

"Son, we're not here because of Jax," Ben said halting his arm.

"Drinking…Fighting…"

"And what happened to Jax, is it your fault?"

"Yes."

Ben sighed and landed two more stripes.

"Is it your fault?"

Adam wanted to say yes, but his backside told him to shut up.

Two more swats, had Adam sobbing uncontrollably.

Ben landed one more before pulling his son into a hug and saying,

"What happened was not your fault and in fact I'm betting our little Jax will be back to her old self in days."

"You…sure?"

"I'm thinking she's starting to get her memory back and may be playing us. I need your help to figure out the truth," Ben said, knowing that giving his son a goal should also help him right now.

Adam looked at his father in shock before saying,

"You think she's faking?"

"Yes and if she is, the little monster is going to have a hard time sitting at dinner."

"If that's true, I'm gonna swat her too," Adam said with determination.

"I might just let you if she doesn't fess up soon," Ben said giving him a smile. "Come on, let's go home."

Adam hissed as he pulled up his trousers.

'The ride home is going to be going to be a nightmare,' Adam thought ruefully. One thing was for sure he wasn't going to try and drink his sorrow away ever again.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Jax sat on the porch dreading her father and brother's return. She could try and defy Hop Sing, but she knew that he would talk to her father about it sooner or later.

They finally rode into the yard about an hour later and the second Adam got off the horse, Jax knew their father had tanned him and she honestly felt a little guilty about it.

"Hi Pa. Hi Adam," she said giving both of them a hug and a smile.

"You're looking well this morning," Ben said picking the little girl up.

"I feel all better," Jax said. Deciding that she would start off the confession that way.

"For how long?" Adam asked. Jax noticed that his eyes were still tinged with red.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Jax said.

"No," Adam and Ben said in unison. At that second Ben knew it was going on a lot longer than he suspected.

Jax wiggled trying to get out of her father's arms, which only led to him landing a hard swat.

"We're waiting for an answer little girl," Ben said harshly.

"About ten days after we got home," Jax said looking down.

Adam didn't say a word. He just took the two horses and walked towards the barn. He couldn't believe just how angry he was with his little sister. How could she lie to him like that?

Jax watched Adam walk away and started to cry. She hated when her brothers were angry with her for any reason. She could tell this time was different too.

Ben didn't say another word he just walked into the house and carried his baby girl up the stairs. Once in Jax's room he sat the six-year-old on her bed and stood back looking at her with his arms crossed. To Jax's credit this stance made her squirm.

"Papa, I'm really sorry," Jax said.

"Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie. You never asked if I remembered stuff."

"Jax, you knew why you were staying home and why you weren't doing chores. Your not telling us that you could remember was a lie."

"Is that why Adam is so mad?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna give me a tanning?"

"Do I allow you to lie?"

"No."

"What happens when you lie?"

"I get a tanning," Jax mumbled.

"Try again and please look at me when I talk to you."

"You tan my hide."

"So you answered your own question."

"Papa, I didn't know I was lying though. I just wanted to spend more time with you and Adam."

"I understand that, but we've talked about how everyone has a job on the ranch right?"

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

"Because running a ranch is a lot of work."

"Right. Your not going to school took Adam away from his job and your not doing your chores gave Hoss and Little Joe more work."

"But they were being punished," Jax argued.

"Yes they were, for breaking the rules, something you did as well."

"You didn't tan them though."

"No and I'm not going to tan you for going into the hayloft. You are on restriction and you will have extra chores though. I am going to tan you for faking being sick, which was a lie."

Jax pouted at the statement, but got off the bed so her father could sit down.

Ben helped the little girl across his knees, bared her bottom, and started spanking. He decided it would be a memorable but not hard spanking and that he would stop when her bottom was a dusty rose color.

Two tannings in one day were almost more than he could handle. Even though the tannings were totally different along with the children's reactions, but he hated doing it. Jax started crying right away, making him want to stop all the sooner, but he knew he couldn't. He would not allow little girl to manipulate the family ever again.

"Papa…I'm…ow…sorry…please…stop," Jax begged the second he reached her sit spots.

Ben stopped a soon after and pulled her into a hug so he could hold her while she was crying. The second she finished crying, Jax asked,

"Papa, will Adam forgive me for lying about being sick?"

"Yes. I'll send him up in a little while so you can apologize."

"I'm restricted to my room?"

"Yes. Today and tomorrow," Ben said getting up and walking towards the door. He stopped once he reached it and said, "And Jax."

"Yes sir."

"You're going to school tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Jax said with a pout.

Two hours later Adam knocked on her door.

"Adam, I'm really really sorry," Jax said with pleading eyes.

Adam walked over and picked up his little sister. Jax leaned into his strong chest as he sat down on the bed.

"I was really scared," Adam admitted.

"I didn't know I was scaring you. I just liked spending more time with you and Pa."

"You also liked, not getting in trouble when you were mouthy and not doing your chores," Adam said giving her a knowing smile.

Jax smiled back and said,

"I'm sorry I scared you. And I'm really sorry for going on the swing."

"Just listen to me next time ok?"

"Ok. Did you really go to jail?"

Adam smiled and said,

"Yeah. I was really stupid."

"What'd you do?"

"That little sis is none of your business."

"Did Pa tan you really hard?"

"Again none of your business," Adam said.

"He did. Pa would never let us get away going to jail," Jax said giving him a knowing smile.

Adam just smiled and hugged the little girl hard, happy that everything was back to normal.


End file.
